Et un test de paternité, un !
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Comment, en étant en mission sous-couverture, apprendre ce qui pourrait être la plus grande surprise de votre vie ? C'est à cette question que répond aujourd'hui un agent très spécial du NCIS, j'ai nommé l'Agent Caitlin Todd ! Enjoy ! :D


Titre: Et un test de paternité, un !  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Gibbs (deux premières saisons)  
Résumé: Comment, en étant en mission sous-couverture, apprendre ce qui pourrait être la plus grande surprise de votre vie ? C'est à cette question que répond aujourd'hui un agent très spécial du NCIS, j'ai nommé l'Agent Caitlin Todd ! Enjoy ! :D  
Disclamer: le NCIS ne m'appartient pas (et quel dommage)  
Spoiler: jusqu'à la saison deux, épisode cinq.

Note: Le début est, comme vous vous en doutez, tiré de l'épisode cinq de la saison deux. (Je mets en italique ce qui est repris.) C'est juste un petit OS écrit comme ça. Enjoy ! :D

* * *

**Et un test de paternité, un !**

"T'as bien écrit mon nom ? interrogea Kate avec véhémence.  
- Quoi ?! Je veux juste savoir si c'est le mien ! Elle couche n'importe où si vous voyiez de quoi je parle", fit Tony en la désignant dans son dos tandis qu'elle mâchait bruyamment son chewing-gum.

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la salle d'attente d'un centre médical chargé entre autre de vérifier la paternité. En réalité, ils étaient bien sûr là pour une enquête. Ils devaient réussir à trouver l'ADN du fils d'un mafieux pour le condamner pour meurtre et ainsi piéger son père.

"Si je le fais, répliqua Kate à l'attention de la dame de l'accueil. C'est parce qu'il est nul au plumard.  
- Au moins, j'ai pas couché avec mon cousin ! rétorqua aussitôt Tony en lui lançant un regard menaçant.  
- Non, mais t'as couché avec ma sœur ! lança la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches.  
- J'ai cru que c'était toi ! prétexta l'italien violemment.  
- Elle pèse 150 kilos !  
- Elle portait tes boucles d'oreille !  
- Ça suffit comme ça ! lâcha la dame de l'accueil, perdant son calme. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir, je vous demande de sortir."

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard peu amène et Kate le repoussa. Les épaules voûtées, Tony s'éloigna et sa partenaire se pencha, l'air de rien, vers la femme.

"Écoutez, il n'y a pas un endroit où je pourrais attendre loin de lui ? Oh, je vous en supplie, la pria Kate en joignant ses mains.  
- Il y a une salle d'examen vide derrière vous, la deuxième porte à droite, déclara son interlocutrice après un moment.  
- Merci ", fit Kate.

L'agent Todd prit la direction de la dite porte et ne manqua pas de jeter son chewing-gum sur Tony avant de sortir. Celui-ci prit un air outré et sur un ordre muet de la dame de l'accueil, s'assit à la seule place libre: le petit tabouret pour enfant au milieu de la pièce. Il prit un jouet dans ses mains et joua.

"Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec un air triste. Elle a pieuté avec mon frère et mon meilleur ami... en même temps, révéla l'italien.  
- Oh mon dieu", souffla la pauvre dame de l'accueil, plus pour elle même, avant de retourner à ses activités.

De son côté, Kate prenait bien entendu les fameuses photos. (Nda: arrêt de la séquence filmée, autrement dit, la suite est de moi) Alors qu'elle rejoignait la salle d'attente, cachant l'appareil photo, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle se tourna aussi vite que possible vers une affiche, l'air de rien.

"Mlle Abigail Grey ?" interrogea un homme en blouse blanche.

Kate hocha la tête, se souvenant qu'elle avait emprunté le prénom de son amie et le suivit. Tony les rejoignit à son tour.

"Ouh ! Prête à faire un test ? se moqua DiNozzo assez près d'elle pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.  
- On va juste perdre notre temps, Tony et se faire tuer par Gibbs en rentrant.  
- Tu m'étonnes", fit son partenaire en sentant une sueur froide lui coulait le long du dos.

Heureusement, dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis.

"J'aurais bien aimé voir leur tête en se rendant compte qu'il n'y a pas de bébé, explosa Tony une fois dans la voiture.  
- Ouais, bah pas moi. Démarre, ordonna l'agent Todd.  
- Bien sûr... Abigail.  
- Rhoo Tony !  
- N'empêche qu'on les a bien eu, reprit une nouvelle fois l'agent senior.  
- Oui, bon. J'avoue", accorda Kate en laissant un léger sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres.

Ils rentrèrent au NCIS et eurent beaucoup de mal à calmer leur fou-rire.

* * *

Dans la soirée, l'affaire était bouclée et chacun rentra chez soi, les trois agents encore sous le choc du retour de Fornell. Le lendemain tout était comme revenu à la normal et ils firent de la paperasse toute la journée. Ce n'est que le sur-lendemain que Kate reçut un appel plutôt... étonnant.

"Allo, Mlle Abigail Grey ?"

Kate réprima un grognement et lança un regard noir vers Tony. Ce-dernier rigola en la voyant articuler silencieusement le nom d'emprunt qu'ils avaient choisi pour le test de paternité.

"Oui ? répondit-elle, comme si de rien n'était, tandis que ne comprenant pas, McGee et Gibbs se tournaient vers elle.  
- Nous avons les résultats de votre test. En cas de confirmation quand à la paternité de l'homme qui vous accompagnait, nous n'envoyons qu'une lettre recommandée, mais étant donné que Monsieur Tony Depp n'est pas le père de votre enfant, nous avons tenu à vous appeler pour que vous ayez bien l'information. Voilà, Mlle. Si vous...  
- Attendez, s'alarma Kate en se levant. Vous... vous voulez dire que je suis enceinte ?"

La bouche grande-ouverte, elle restait pendue au combiné, oubliant où elle était.

"Bien sûr, Mlle Grey. La prise de sang est formelle. Vous aviez des doutes ? interrogea son interlocuteur que ne comprenait pas.  
- Non... oui, je... merci, finit par lâcher l'agent Todd, une main sur son front.  
- Bien, au revoir alors, déclara prudemment l'autre personne.  
- Oui, euh... au revoir, fit-elle perdue dans ses pensées. Attendez !  
- Oui ?  
- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de déterminer qui est le père à partir des prélèvements que vous avez ?  
- Vous ne le savez ?! s'exclama son correspondant, commençant à se poser de sérieuses questions sur la vie sexuelle de la fameuse Abigail Grey.  
- Non... Il faut dire qu'entre mon cousin, le frère et le meilleur ami de Tony, lança-t-elle en foudroyant l'italien du regard. Je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il en est.  
- Et bien, non. Je ne vois pas de solutions.  
- Bien, merci, soupira l'agent Todd en fermant les yeux, relevant ses cheveux d'une main.  
- Au revoir."

Sans même, lui laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha. Elle reposa le combiné, s'assit à son bureau et réfléchit un moment.

Elle était enceinte okay, enfin il faudra le vérifier. Le père ? Elle avait bien une petite idée, mais avait-il compris, lui ? Elle se retint de se tourner vers lui et partit furieusement en direction du Labby. Comment avait-elle pu tomber enceinte ?! Ils se protégeaient. Avant que les portes ne se referment, elle croisa son regard bleu, inquiet. Était-ce vraiment de l'inquiétude ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle arriva déboussolée au labo d'Abby et ne put se retenir de se jeter dans ses bras. Ces derniers mois, elle n'avait couché qu'avec un seul homme, un seul. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

"Kate ? Ça ne va pas ? questionna la laborantine en la serrant contre elle.  
- Non, Abby. Peux-tu me faire une analyse de sang ?" demanda la jeune femme en sentant des larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

Il n'avait eu qu'un enfant et elle était certaine qu'après ce qui c'était passé, il n'en voulait pas d'autres. Cependant, elle était là, elle ! Elle commençait à se détester.

"Oui, j'appelle Ducky pour qu'il ramène ce qu'il faut"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Cinq petites minutes plus tard, Ducky arriva et lui fit une prise de sang. Il ne posa aucune question et déposa seulement un baiser sur le front de l'agent Todd. Elle eut la force de lui sourire et se rassît dans un coin de la pièce, attendant les résultats.

* * *

En haut, sitôt Kate partit, Gibbs se leva et se dirigea vers Tony. Il avait encore du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Explique-moi", lui ordonna-t-il avec sa manière habituelle.

Alors Tony lui raconta comme ils s'étaient fait passé pour un couple dans les moindres détails. Ce qui renforça le doute de l'ancien marine. Sans un mot, il se rassît à son bureau et réfléchit. En réalité, il était mort de peur. Oui, le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs était mort de peur. Elle attendait un enfant, de lui ?! Il trouvait cette hypothèse tellement surréaliste et fantastique à la fois qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était bien entendu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment. Elle avait aussi peur que lui et peut-être lui en voulait-elle ? Après tout, il était vieux et avec un enfant, elle allait perdre une bonne partie de sa vie. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, soupirant bruyamment. Il n'avait pas envie de la perdre. Pas maintenant qu'il ressentait enfin la même passion qu'avec Shannon, si ce n'est plus. Malgré tout, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, elle, mais il la connaissait. Si elle était enceinte, elle élèverait l'enfant qu'il soit voulu ou non, de lui ou non. C'était son caractère. La règle numéro 12 lui revint en pleine face. Oui, il avait bien fait d'instaurer cette règle, vraiment. Il aurait juste du la suivre. Il secoua la tête, retenant un rire. Respecter cette règle, avec Kate ? Il l'aimait tellement, il n'aurait jamais pu lui résister de toute façon.

Un raclement de gorge le fit redescendre sur terre.

"Ducky ? interrogea-t-il fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je connais ce regard, Jethro", déclara le légiste.

Il le laissa deviner la raison de sa venue et voyant que Gibbs ne bougeait pas, continua.

"Tu as peut-être réussi à tromper tes agents, mais je ne suis pas aveugle", fit-il avec un air sérieux.

Gibbs retint un regard étonné à grande peine et se leva. Ils avaient été si discret pourtant. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais au NCIS, enfin presque, arrivaient séparément et évitaient le plus possible leur long regard amoureux.

"Ducky, commença l'ancien marine, en cherchant comment continuer.  
- Elle a besoin de toi, Jethro", affirma le médecin en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il connaissait Jethro et il n'était pas du genre à rompre une de ces règles juste par fantaisie. C'était sérieux et le docteur Mallard savait que cette phrase le ferait réagir.  
Comme prévu, Gibbs partit aussitôt en direction de l'ascenseur, murmurant un merci au passage.

* * *

"Kate ?" appela Abby une main sur son épaule.

La jeune femme, recroquevillée sur elle-même, leva des yeux humides et incertains vers son amie. Celle-ci s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Félicitations ! s'exclama la gothique qui ne pouvait pas ne pas être heureuse à l'annonce d'un tel événement.  
- Combien ? Combien de temps ?" réussit à articuler Kate entre ses pleurs qu'elle n'arrivait d'ailleurs plus attribuer à la joie ou au désespoir.

Abby choisit la première option et lui prit les mains.

"Ça fait un mois, Kate. Un mois que tu es enceinte. Tu veux que je fasse une reconnaissance d'empreintes génétiques ? Tu sais, pour savoir qui est le père. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais...  
- Oui", coupa Kate dont les larmes s'étaient mises à couler encore plus vite en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte d'un mois.

Elle était avec Gibbs depuis six mois maintenant et les seules autres options auraient été le déni de grossesse ou l'adultère. Le déni de grossesse était de toute façon impossible puisqu'avant Gibbs, elle n'était pas sortie avec d'autres hommes depuis presque plus de cinq mois. Quand à l'adultère, ce n'était même pas envisageable, pas avec Gibbs. Des flashs de leur nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en tout cas, jusqu'au cri de surprise d'Abby. Kate se leva et vint à côté d'elle pour voir afficher le profil de l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs en grand sur l'écran. Évidemment, il faisait parti de l'agence et défilait donc parmi les premiers. Abby se tourna vers elle et aussitôt, Kate sut qu'il était derrière. Il arrivait toujours dans ces moments-là. Elle fit demi-tour et rencontra son regard bleu profond. Il venait de sortir de l'ascenseur et entra prudemment dans le labo d'Abby. Derrière lui, arriva bien sûr Ducky suivit des deux autres agents trop curieux, mais ni Kate, ni Gibbs ne les remarquèrent. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, essayant de déterminer la réaction de l'autre. Gibbs la quitta un instant, observant l'écran et l'instant d'après, le masque tomba. Non décidément, Kate, la femme qu'il aimait, enceinte de lui, c'était presque un rêve qui se réalisait ! Il lui sourit franchement et la jeune femme lâcha un soupir de soulagement, les mains devant sa bouche. Elle expira en fermant les yeux, ne retenant plus ses larmes et se précipita dans les bras de Gibbs. Il les referma sur elle et passa une main sur ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Comment avait-il pu douter un instant ? Il lui avait fait tellement peur. Il lui caressa les cheveux continuant jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais. Enfin, Kate releva vers lui un visage illuminé d'un sourire, des yeux pétillants et des joues rougies par les larmes. Personne ne loupa cet instant-là, ni le suivant. L'agent Todd se mît sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa passionnément. Baiser qu'il lui rendit, la soulevant légèrement dans ses bras et c'est à ce moment-là, ou plutôt au moment où Kate passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Gibbs, que Tony toussa comme s'il venait de contracter le virus que la grippe. Revenant sur terre, ils se tournèrent vers lui, ainsi que tout les autres et il détourna le regard, visiblement gêné.

"Félicitations", déclara finalement Ducky, brisant le silence.

Aussitôt, Abby sauta sur le couple tellement émue qu'elle commença à pleurer en les serrant dans ses bras.

"Alors c'est lui dont tu me parles depuis des mois, le super amant...  
- Chut !" s'écria Kate en posant une main sur la bouche de la scientifique.

Elle lança un regard au reste de l'équipe vérifiant qu'ils n'avaient pas compris les paroles d'Abby et bien sûr, ils avaient tout entendu. Gibbs rigola et elle le frappa sur l'avant bras, le fusillant de ses yeux noisettes. Il leva les deux mains, prouvant son innocence et elle secoua la tête de dépit.

"Ton ego est déjà assez sur-dimensionné, je crois. Oublie ce qu'Abby vient de dire", fit la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner, les joues rouges.

Il la rattrapa.

"Tu n'y comptes pas vraiment, j'espère", murmura l'ancien marine, taquin.

Elle lui lança un regard, jugeant de la façon dont elle devait prendre sa remarque et finalement sourit.

"Non, s'il y a une personne qui doit oublier, Jethro, c'est bien Abby", révéla l'agent Todd en retenant un rire.

Gibbs se tourna aussitôt vers la laborantine et grommela en la voyant à deux doigts d'éclater de rire elle aussi.

"Que lui as-tu dis, Kate ?" questionna Gibbs en la rejoignant en courant.

Et Kate secoua la tête, signe qu'elle ne répondrait pas. L'ascenseur se referma sur le couple et Abby explosa de rire.

* * *

Voilà, c'était un petit OS tout dégoulinant de guimauve et sorti tout droit du monde des bisounours. :D Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
